


Under Your Neptune Eyes

by NuriaSchnee



Series: Under Series [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Beach walk, Fluff, Fluff to balance out the angst in the main fic, M/M, Makkachin running like crazy, Viktor not seeing shit, Yuuri slipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:25:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuriaSchnee/pseuds/NuriaSchnee
Summary: The day Yuuri found out about Viktor's sunglasses thing or how Yuuri slipped and accidentally made Viktor blush.(This happens before UTWOSS)





	Under Your Neptune Eyes

It was a beautiful day.

The sun was shining brightly through the windows of Viktor’s room and the temperature was good outside, so it felt like a waste to spend that morning indoors.

When I finished looking the weather in my phone and I put it on my pocket again, I stayed still by the bed, glancing at the man sitting on the bed, backed against the headboard, with a shabby old book in his hands, reading, caressed gently by the sunlight.

His hair shone like the purest silver, like a waterfall at night. His pallid skin glowed at the light like he was the moon reflecting it in a kindly way, classy, unfathomable. His Neptune eyes danced across the words written in the pages of his book with seriousness, clearly drown in the reading.

My breath got caught on my lungs at the sight, what I was about to say dying in my throat.

Viktor raised his head from the book to me immediately at my involuntary gasp, looking confused at my motionless, but he smiled instantly at the furious flush I probably had filling my cheeks at that moment. It was so unfair that Viktor was so handsome without even pretending to.

“What?” he asked, sounding a bit mocking.

“Nothing really.” I babbled, and then I cleared my throat and tilted my head trying to cool my head. “I was just thinking that today the weather is nice.”

Viktor gazed up at the windows, returning his eyes to mine right away.

“Yes. At least it seems to.”

Silence.

I bit my lower lip, nervous out of nowhere. I felt silly. Why I was hesitating so much? It wasn’t the big deal. I just wanted to spend some quality time with Viktor out of the rink.

“Are you feeling like to take a walk?” I said at last, spouting out the question in a rush. “You’ve said we’d take the day off and maybe we could take Makkachin to the beach, if you’re not tired, of course.”

His eyes lighten up and sparkled at my words, a genuine smile appearing in his thin lips. Viktor tossed the book to a side and practically jumped off the bed, catching me in his arms and rubbing his cheek against my temple. I groaned softly at this, flustered again.

“Are you asking me on a date, Yuuri?” Viktor said happily.

“Well… That was not what…” I started, blushing even more.

“I love the idea! Why we don’t make a picnic or something too?” he squeezed me tighter.

“If you want to…”

“Yes! Come on! Let’s do it!”

After that, I slipped away to the kitchen to pack some things in a willow basket, my face still reddish.

Sometimes I wasn’t getting Viktor. But, well, I didn’t understand myself either.

What was between us was so confusing the most of the time… It was clear for me that I wanted to be by his side, and that I called it love, but it wasn’t so simple. And things like what just had happened in his room still were getting me off guard and making me really a blush mess.

I was trying not to give it a further thought. It was simpler to concentrate in our beach day, and nothing more. For a while, at least.

We met outside the inn. Makkachin was jumping and barking, always full of that overwhelming energy, and then the three of us headed to the beach.

We initiated and easy talk while walking. When we arrived there, Viktor freed Makkachin, and she started running like crazy. We laughed at her enthusiasm and then placed a blanket on the sand.

The two of us sat there, side by side, the talk going on. After a while I noticed Viktor with one of his hands placed over his eyes, like it was a visor, an ugly grimace in his features.

I laughed lightly at his expression, amused, but confused, and he noticed and turned to gaze at me.

“What are you doing?” I sniggered, raising a brow.

“I forgot my sunglasses.”

“And you need them that bad?”

“Yes. So don’t laugh. I can see barely anything.” Viktor tilted his head, clearly annoyed. “Even with them on it’s hard to see sometimes.”

It made me laugh even more. Viktor pouted and crossed his arms over his chest, reproaching, but I couldn’t avoid it.

Every day that passed I got to know Viktor’s inner self better, his more personal —and sometimes weird— aspects. It was something that made me incredibly happy.

And that he needed glasses because the light bothered him to the point to need them so much because he couldn’t see made me identify with him, and something fond and warm bloomed inside me at his childish expression.  

“I said ‘don’t laugh’! It’s annoying, you know? Sometimes even the light on the cloudy days bother me. You don’t know how many times somebody has laughed at me for wearing sunglasses when there’s no sun.”

“It’s the flaw on having such beautiful eyes.”

His oceanic eyes went wide, his mouth agape, and I just realized what I had just said. My throat tightened, and I felt the red filling my cheeks already.

“I mean,” I stuttered. “blue is nice. I love blue. It’s my favorite color, you know? So, well…”

‘ _You’re not making it better._ ’ I thought to my mortification. ‘ _It can be worse, anyway_.’

“Yes, I love your eyes.” I admitted. I had nothing to lose. I had slipped already.

Viktor seemed bewildered, cheeks slightly pink and pupils shrunk. He opened his mouth a couple times like he was going to talk, but he didn’t, and my nervousness increased.

“Thanks.” Viktor muttered eventually.

“Why we don’t eat something?” I said, feeling like crawling into a hole and hiding.

“Yes. That would be great.”

We ate in silence, watching the waves come and go, while I was dying inside. It was stupid to feel embarrassed for that but it was the way I felt. Nothing was clear between us, and sometimes the intimacy felt so right that… I didn’t know what to think, nor about us, nor his feelings towards me, or mine towards him. I was figuring out everything yet.

It seemed that I couldn’t get it out of my head.

“I love your eyes too.” he said a while after.

I flushed, hugging my legs against me, and even feeling so flustered, I was hugely happy, the warm feeling growing in my chest, slowly, but not stopping.

Viktor was going to be the death of me.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really blocked with the next chapter of UTWOSS and I felt like writting something fluffly of when these two weren't sad and broken yet. 
> 
> So here it is, a little ficlet of these two dorks blushing a little bit too much. <3


End file.
